


The expected but still unprepared for

by Nao132



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, F/F, also my first work ever, this is quite sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nao132/pseuds/Nao132
Summary: Time is always too short and even if you always knew it. It doesn’t make it any better.





	The expected but still unprepared for

**Author's Note:**

> So all the season of House is up again on Viaplay and I couldn’t help myself from rewatching it again *sheepish grin*. Thirteen has always been my favorite character so I thought I would finally write my first fanfic. English is not my first language and I’m also dyslexic so please be nice.

Fuck! You knew it was going to happen, you both did. She told you that it wouldn’t do you any good loving her, and you tried hard to not fall for her. But it was to no avail, how could you not. Those beautiful eyes and the witty personality.

While working out and visiting the hospital together was part of your weekly routine, somehow you both managed to forget about her terminal illness for a while. You even got to legally marry in New Jersey and then see the whole country recognizing your marriage. That was something neither of you thought was going to happen when you started dating, after all she didn’t have much time left. But your routine paid off and now you have been together for 14 years 3 months and 19 days but who’s counting. It still was too short.

She started to have more noticeable symptoms a few years back and while you both tried power through it, but always in the back of your heads you both knew it was to no prevail. While it had possibly given you a year or two longer together, in the end the decease was stronger.

So here you were clutching her weak hand. She’s pale and hopped up on meds but that didn’t really change her mental state, she hasn’t been your Rem for months. You kiss her forehead and whispered “I love you and always will. May you finally be free and we’ll see each other soon”. The slow rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor came to an abrupt but not unexpected long and holding tone. Large tears falls down your cheeks but you’re not sobbing. You knew this would happen but still, pulling the plug on your wife is some you can’t emotionally prepare for.


End file.
